A Slayer, a Pumpkin King and a Bunny?
by LilAngelBaby
Summary: Buffy in the Halloween Town...Hah, it's original!


A Slayer in Halloween Town, a Pumpkin King and a Bunny?  
  
First of all, none of the character in the following story belong to me. Buffy and her forever "vampire kick-butter" crew belong to Joss Whedon and the Halloween Town belongs to Tim Burton.  
  
Chapter One: The wind?  
  
"Hello. Oh hi Willow, how's everything on your side of campus... Really? No roommate? That's odd. Yeah she just went out for lunch. She's really nice but I think there's something wrong with her, she's a bit over the edge. Ha-ha, yeah. Oh shoot, we were supposed to meet Xander and Cordelia for lunch like 15 minutes ago... Ok I'll meet you at the parking lot. That's where we were supposed to meet Cordelia with her car. Bubbye!" Buffy hung up the phone. She, Willow and Oz had been attending college at Sunnydale University for about a week now and today, she and Willow were supposed to meet Xander and Cordelia for lunch. Buffy rushed around the room looking for her purse and then she realized that she left it in her biology class. She tried calling Willow back but there was no answer. She started running out the door but then heard a wailing noise like a little girl crying. She looked out the window but nothing there, so she assumed it was just the wind. She ran downstairs to her class and found it buy her teachers desk. No one was in the classroom so she quickly ran in and out.  
  
She got to the parking lot and saw Cordelia waiting with Willow. "Hey guys! Sorry I was late, I had to get my purse in my biology class." Buffy said as she walked up to Cordelia's car,  
  
"Okay so we're going to the Wendy's right?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah.Oh shoot I hope Xander didn't leave already!" Willow said sounding worried. They left the parking lot and drove fast to get to lunch.  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning, no classes, no tests coming up soon, only homework and studying to do. They didn't have much to worry about except trying to get to Wendy's before Xander left. "So how's Mr. Brohoty? My friend Amanda's in his Labs class and said he's the worst teacher ever." Buffy asked. She was wondering what he was like just in-case she got him as a teacher in the future. "Well he's not that bad. I kind of like him, but then again most people consider me as a nerd right so my opinion doesn't count." Willow said with much disappointment.  
  
"You're not a nerd Willow. You're just-smart! That's all. Don't worry about what people think about you. Willow, what's wrong with you?" Willow looked she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Sssshhhhhh! Listen. Can't you hear that?" Willow said. Cordelia looked out the window quickly.  
  
"Hear what, the wind? I know I heard that this morning as I was leaving.It's nothing." Buffy said with an annoyed tone because all she wanted to do was get to Wendy's on time.  
  
"Nooooooo! Listen. It sounds like a girl crying!" "Willow, it's just the wind!" "No it's not.stop the car! C'mon it's coming from the forest."  
  
"Ok fine." Cordelia stopped the car with much hesitation because she didn't want to keep Xander waiting forever. He would probably have left already but still.Cordelia wanted to get to lunch and she knew Buffy wanted to too. "Willow! What ab." Willow was nowhere to be found. She couldn't have gone into the forest that quick.It was all the way across the street and past the lights. Buffy ran over to the forest and Cordelia stayed in the car. Buffy started calling Willow's name. She walked for about 15 minutes and came to this circle of trees. They all seemed to have doors on them. There was a door like a Christmas tree, a Peasant Hat, a Turkey, a Bunny, and a Pumpkin. She opened the one with the pumpkin and looked down into the tree. It was completely hollow. She walked away shrugging with confusion but then a stench awakened the air and she turned around to only feel this huge gust of wind come out of the pumpkin door and swooshed her down the hollow tree. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and she heard the crying again. It was the wind that was carrying her. 


End file.
